Time
by MiSelf014
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human when she first met Edward, but Edward din't know... Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, you know I have to go," I said as I saw a tear slide down her face.

"I know sweetie, I love you" she said and gave me a huge hug"

"I love you too," I said as I hopped in the taxi. I sighed as I put my head on the back of my seat. When I looked out the window, we were already at the airport. I paid the taxi driver and grabbed my bags. I looked at my phone and realized I only had 10 minutes until my plane took off. I quickly wove my way through security. As I attempted to hand the man my ticket he just stared at my like there was something wrong with my face, I blushed, but he still did not move. When I slammed my ticket on the desk, he snapped his head to the left suddenly and mumbled "Thank you for flying United Airlines." I mean I know I am not pretty but I mean why he had to stare is a mystery to me. I took my place in the middle class section, pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet, and read it for the millionth time. I sighed if only life were that easy, you live, you fall in love, and you die… what I would do for a life anything remotely similar to that is beyond my imagination. I put the book in my carry-on bag as the flight attendant came over the speaker, "Please buckle up and stay seated, and we will be landing momentarily"

I got off the plane and saw Charlie waiting in the terminal, looking around anxiously. I walked toward him. "Hey Ch-Dad" I caught myself.

"Hey Bells, how was your flight?"

"Good" I replied "kind of long but that's how planes are"

He laughed, "Let's grab your bags." I grabbed one suitcase and he grabbed my smaller bag. "Here let me carry those." He took all my bags from me except my small carry on bag. My dad looked at me funny when My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne started. "Probably just my CD player" I replied, "I left my watch I will be right back" I said as I waked towards the gate.

"Hello?" I asked picking my phone no one but a few knew I had.

"It's Lanai, turns out there is another coven in Forks"

"WHAT?!?" I practically yelled

"Don't worry they are vegetarian, good luck, call if you need me"

"Ok, bye girl"

"Bye Bella" that is so ironic I thought to myself as I walked back to my dad.

"Did you get it?" he asked skeptically.

"No, it was in my bag the whole time" I said

He laughed loudly as my walked outside. "Hop in the cruiser" he said. Oh great, the cruiser, he is one of the only cops at the Forks police station. I needed to get a car, with what little money I had I could probably buy a scooter. We put all my stuff in the trunk and I got in the car. The whole way home Charlie told me about what had been happening lately in Forks, and I filled him in on a couple of things going on in Phoenix.

As we got closer to the house, I drifted off to sleep…

I woke up in the house, on my bed. Funny I do not even remember walking up here. Must have really been tired, I remember I had to go to school today and I groaned loudly. I through on my favorite jeans and my dark blue and blood red shirt with a black butterfly on it, my look was not gothic or prep, it was just right. I put on my black jacket and went downstairs. "Good morning Ch-Dad" I said catching myself again. I was going to have to adjust to that.

"Good Morning Dad, I guess I will head off for school"

"Ok, Bells but don't drop your keys in a puddle" I stared at him strangely. "For your truck here, go look"

I ran to the front door and threw it open only tripping once or twice I turned around and gave my dad. He awkwardly hugged me back. "Have a good day at school Bella"

"You to dad" I yelled as I barely stumbled to my truck. As I got in the drivers seat I realized this was the start of a new life and I promised myself I would not go through the same secrets as what I went through in Phoenix. I started the car and drove off to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

"_You to dad" I yelled as I barely stumbled to my truck. As I got in the drivers seat I realized this was the start of a new life and I promised myself I would not go through the same secrets as what I went through in Phoenix. I started the car and drove off to my new life._

I drove around a little until I found about the biggest building in Forks with a sign saying 'Forks High School'. I went to the front office and saw a woman at the front desk. "Hello, I am Bella Swan, today is my first day" I said to the woman with the nametag reading 'Mrs. Cropwell'.

"Yes, Isabella Swan, your father informed us you were going to be attending here is your schedule and a map. You need to get the green slip signed by all of your teachers," she said handing me the papers. I looked down at my new schedule…

_Spanish 1Senora Sanchez_

_English 3Mr. Maletta_

_Pre-Calculus Ms. Orgies_

_Lunch_

_BiologyMs. Porticoes_

_ArtMr. Michel_

I walked into Spanish receiving some looks. "Hello, my name is Bella, today is my first day" I told the woman I assumed to be Senora Sanchez.

"Hello, Isabella, take a seat between Jessica and Mike over there, ask me if you have any questions," she said signing my green slip. Why did she have to call my Isabella? I moaned to myself. I sat between the cheerleader girl and the jock kid.

"Hey, I am Jessica," said the girl in the uniform, "and he's Mike" she said pointing to the kid in the football jacket.

"Hello, I am Bella, nice to meet you" I said before turning to pretend to pay attention to the teacher. The class passed uneventful and Jessica came right up to me after class, "Hey, Bella, What do you have next?"

"English with Mr. Maletta"

"Hey, I do, too!" she squeaked, "what else do you have?" she asked me. I handed her my schedule and she jumped. "We have lunch together, and I insist you sit with me at lunch," she said right as the bell rang.

I repeated my new student speech to the teacher, and the rest of the day went like that until lunch…

As soon as I walked into the lunchroom, I heard my name.

"Bella, over hear" Jessica screamed even though I was only about 7 or 8 feet away from her.

"Hey Jessica" I said once I sat down.

"Hey Bella" she said, "This is Lauren, Tyler, Mary, Ashley, Bryant, Curtis, and you've already met Mike" she said going around the table. Each waved as she said their name. Then they went on with whatever conversation they had been previously having, except for Jessica. Looking I realized that most of their lunch table was hooked up. Mary and Bryant, Lauren and Tyler, Ashley and Chris, and I think even Curtis and Zak. I glanced around the lunchroom when I saw the coven

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica pointing in their directions.

"They are the Cullen's; they are all hooked up though. Rosalie with Emmet, Alice with Jasper, except Edward, but he does not date." Then she screeched "O-M-G, Bella, Edward is staring at you."

I looked over and sure enough, he was looking in this direction "Jessica, stop staring, and besides he is probably looking at someone else, not me." I could not help but admit to myself he was extremely hot and, I know he was definitely not looking at me there is no reason. I looked back and his eyes met mine, I stared and he stared back. I do not know how long that was until Jessica brought me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever, Bella" she said and then the bell rang. I had not even gotten food yet. I got up and headed of biology, slowly. I arrived late and the teacher scolded me softly. "Here you go Miss Swan. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." She said, "I looked up and sure enough the seat next to Edward was the only one available. I sat down and I noticed his arms flinch.

"Hello" I said. He did not replied just began to hold his breath. I forgot my scent was appealing as a human. The class dragged on, and we began a lab I had already done in Phoenix. Edward had not muttered by a couple of words and was barely breathing.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked Ms. Porticoes. I knew something was up with Edward, and he and I both needed some air.

"Yes, here is your pass"

"Thank you" I said as I walked out the door, of course in my human form I tripped over the corner of her desk, barley catching myself. I heard stifled giggles and I hurried out of the room. As I passed the exit doors, I felt a presence behind me. I jogged out the door and towards the biggest tree in sight. Suddenly I felt to cold arms around me.

"You shouldn't be wandering out here all by yourself, you could get hurt" I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"I am not easily damaged" I replied.

Are you sure?" he asked, all the while staring back in forth from my neck to my lips, as if trying to make a decision. The wind picked up and I knew he would get a strong waft of my scent. He looked at me, his eyes turning black with hunger. I realized had had took a step back and then he lunged…

Cliff Hanger!

Just kidding that would be too mean…

His speed threw me off guard and I did not even realize it before everything was frozen, and my illusion down. He loudly gasped and stared at me. He stumbled trying to make a complete sentence but before he could even mumble a few incoherent sentences, I snapped.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled, where my fury was coming from, I had no idea "What if I wouldn't have been human, huh? Do you ever think you would have forgiven yourself, ever, for hurting an innocent human? I know you thought in your head you would just change me but we both know that you would not have been able to stop once you started. I was losing energy so I unfroze him but only him. He just gaped at me.

"You are a vampire?" he asked still completely dumfounded "but you were human a minute ago, that couldn't be a power." Suddenly he realized what he had just done and he hung his head in shame. I went to gain some energy in the sun. "Wait" he yelled before I was even on my feet fully. "How could you trick me into thinking you were human, and why do you still smell human" he asked still holding back the ever growing flood of questions he had built up.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" I replied, and walked back to class.


	3. Chapter 3: John Revealed

"_How could you trick me into thinking you were human, and why do you still smell human" he asked still holding back the ever growing flood of questions he had built up._

"_That is for me to know and for you to find out" I replied, and walked back to class._

I unfroze and rewound time, back to halfway through Biology. I made sure Edward was asleep, but remembered what happened. As I appeared back, everyone in the room got a sense of deja-vou. The first thing I heard was the Italian accented voice of Ms. P "Edward, would you like to join our class today, or are your dreams a little more interesting" while smacking his desk with her palm. He was leaning in his chair, head on the wall, as mad as I was, he looked cute sleeping.

"Yes Ms. Porticoes, I would like to join your class, even if my dreams are more interesting" he said, but she had already walked off. He kept giving me quizzical looks because I was masking my scent. I decided to have a little fun, so I made it look like a snake was on his leg and crawling up, and a bee on his nose. He started swatting his leg and then I made it disappear. "What the heck" he said loudly, getting stares from other students. I laughed and made a note appear floating right in front of his face reading…

--Yes, that just happened, all of it, only you will remember, and me.—

I could not stand being in school for the rest of the day, so I fast-forwarded everything to the next day in biology…

Edward was glaring at me and he was obviously confused. I felt bad because he was so confused, but before I could tell him anything, he started walking towards me.

Then out of nowhere, John flew through the window. "Isabella, you are going to die once and for all, for what you did to my family," he screamed and the whole class went crazy, running, and screaming.

"I didn't do anything to your family, John," I said quietly.

"You destroyed Robert, and broke my heart"

"I did nothing to Robert that was the wolves. As for your heart, you don't even have one to break!" I screamed the first part, and scowled the second. I was never an angry person but he was completely pushing my limits, besides I had loved his whole family, and mourned over Robert's death.

Due to John the room now empty, except for Edward and us. I could hear sirens in the background. "John, leave now and nothing will happen to you"

"You could never hurt me Isabella," he said, then he smirked "you couldn't even kill the man who murdered your best friend" I was mad now, even more than before if possible. My human illusion was completely down and I could feel myself lifting off the ground.

"You know what, I hate you, and as for never hurting you, hello, then why are you so mad at me for 'breaking your heart' (bunny ears)" I said as I smacked him square across his face. His head spun around, and then his eyes met Edward. Edward was fighting the restraint I put on him, I knew he were to try to defend me John would kill him, with a snap of his fingers. John wasn't very safe the only person he could never kill was me, I guess that's why he liked me (yes, liked! As in used to like…) He smiled one of the most evil smiles I had ever seen while he glared at a struggling Edward.

"So, this is your new boyfriend, a vegetarian vampire, too? How disappointing, I took you for the human killing type." He asked, sarcastically shocked "Well, if this is my only competition, I have won this battle." That really was aggravating me, him just assuming he knew everything about me, he knew nothing about me, but before I could even think Edward got up and punched John. I quickly set him on fire without even moving _(Using her power)_, and leaned on the wall.

I looked up into the very confused eyes of Edward Cullen and realized I needed a sometime to think. I made sure John and his ashes disappeared to the middle of space and slumped to the ground. Using all of my powers was exhausting. Suddenly my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked gruffly.

"Bella, you need to leave, John is coming for you, he is really mad that you left without telling him, he says he will love you, and no one else, or something like that. You should go somewhere how about Africa, just get away from him"

"Too late" I replied barely.

"Oh gods, Bella are you alright?" she asked screaming at the phone.

"I am John isn't, at all" I replied, "talk to you later" I said again and dropped my phone too tired to put it away. You could still hear her talking but she gave up after a couple of seconds.

"Bella are you alright?" asked the one person I wanted to see the most, Edward. I had been restraining him until now. He needed to leave, and get away from me; I was not going to put him in danger. Still, I wanted to tell him how I feel, how I could not stop thinking about him. I tried to talk, but could not answer, because I was once again felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.


End file.
